Atlantis Resurected
by BobWhite
Summary: A child born on Atlantis, grew up on Dinotopia, now must travel back to her home and raise the legendary city back to the surface of the ocean or fear losing her entire people as well as her lineage. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more. David/Marion/Karl/Zippo/Free-fall


**Full Summary:**

Jenna Creeshaw was born on Atlantis, but before she was three years old, her parents took her to live with her aunt on Dinotopia. When she gets older, she heads to Vidabba Earth Farm then to Canyon City for her training and meets David. When Jenna tells David about her lineage, will he help her out? And will he get Karl, Marion & Zippo to help out as well? And how is Jenna an important part of Atlantis?

**A Legend:**

**Atlantis: On The Surface:**

When the city was on the surface, it was amazing. Most people would travel to and from the city to the island of Dinotopia, trading what they could with the people and adopting animals to help within the city walls. Like Dinotopia, Atlantis lived in harmony with the dinosaurs it trained to live in the city. But unlike Dinotopia, Atlantis was on the water and if not for the Pterodons, the people of Atlantis never would have been able to trade with the main land.

As King & Queen of Atlantis we had a duty not just to our citizens but also to those on the mainland. Dinotopia required our knowledge of the outside world since we didn't technically belong to Dinotopia. We gave them all the knowledge we could at the time as we did not travel to the Outside world much because we found that living in Harmony was better than living in a time of upheaval.

When my wife found out she was pregnant, we decided that the power we held in the world was not needed anymore. The Dinotopians had supplied us with enough food and seeds so we could grow our own food to last a while. The dinosaurs on Atlantis were given a choice; they could either stay on Atlantis when it sank below the surface or they could go back to Dinotopia to live and help the humans as was needed. Almost all of the dinosaurs decided to stay. They only ones that left Atlantis were the Pterodons as there would be no need for them underwater.

**Atlantis: On The Ocean Floor:**

So the decision was made. The Queen was five months pregnant when the city sank below the surface and thus cutting off the last touch of the outside world from Dinotopia. It was said that Atlantis would once again rise, but at the moment, we saw no need to bring our beautiful city to the surface again. We had much to do in such a short amount of time.

The first things that were done were to establish a few ground rules. The rules would govern the people until such a time came that the city rose to the surface again. They were instilled two days after we settled on the Ocean Floor. And the people understood that they were to follow the rules to stay out of harm's way.

The second thing was to get the farming fields up and under way so we could harvest on time. Greenhouses were set up in the agriculture department and the plants grew to enormous heights before we decided to stop them at a certain height so not to damage the roofs of the greenhouses. We mostly grew fruits, vegetable and grains. But every now and then we would catch some fish from the manmade lake that had been built within our beautiful city so that we would have fresh water to live with. The filtration devices managed all the water for the bathrooms, kitchens and irrigation for the greenhouses.

The third thing was to get the people into a daily routine. We wanted it to feel like a full day and the people would sleep during the night. Sure we had guards, but since we were now settled on the ocean floor, the shield holding back the water kept us safe. And the school lessons for the children were held in the Market Place so they could watch the fish, sharks and prehistoric creatures swim by and learn about them. We also taught our people the Saurian language as we had dinosaurs living in the city with us.

**A Queen Is Born:**

The Queen gave birth to our beautiful daughter during the holidays and we grew to love her. Being first time parents, it was new to us on what we were supposed to do, but it didn't take us long to get the hang of things. We decided to name her Jenna and she would have our last name of Creeshaw. It was wonderful to watch her grow from a little baby and into a toddler.

But that's all we got to see of our beautiful daughter. My wife decided that Jenna needed to lean what it was like on Dinotopia and we sent her to the surface with a necklace that would one day guide her home and a note. She was taken by her aunt who had left her husband behind in Waterfall City when the city had sunk. Jenna was four years old when we said our goodbyes to her, wholeheartedly hoping that we would one day be reunited.

But it wasn't to be. We had no way of knowing that Jenna and her aunt would never be able to get back down to Atlantis. We were separated from our beautiful daughter for as long as Atlantis kept us apart and since we had sent the necklace with Jenna; we had no way of raising the city from the ocean floor. We began to get over our sadness and my wife soon found out that she was pregnant again.

We would never forget Jenna, but we had other children and responsibilities to worry about right now. Jenna would come back when she could; when there was a way for her to come back to us. She had a place among the people of Atlantis and she would be our savior, she just didn't know it yet.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
